Recently, speech recognition apparatuses that recognize speech and generate text data have become commercially practical. The speech recognition apparatuses may produce an error in recognition when recognizing speech and generating text data. For example, as described in Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2005-507536 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1), a technique for correcting recognized text has been disclosed.